Moon
Moon is a Zombie map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released in the Rezurrection Map Pack for Xbox Live on August 23rd. According to the Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page, this is the final Zombies map for Black Ops. The original characters return in this map. Moon is the largest Zombie map so far. Overview Moon takes place on the moon and in Area 51. The map features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen as playable characters and includes two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, as well as the new perk Mule Kick. There are also two new pieces of equipment: the P.E.S., which allows the player to survive in the low-oxygen of the moon, and the Hacker, which can be used on certain objects with different effects. Finally, two new enemies are introduced: the Astronaut Zombie, which slowly walks towards a player, grabs him or her, and teleports them away, robbing them of a perk, and Phasing Zombies, a more advanced version of Crawler Zombies, that can teleport short distances towards the player. Players start in Area 51, where zombies first spawn in slowly and teleporter to access Moon's surface is locked. After a while, the teleporter is available for use, and after that, an alarm buzzer is heard and zombies become significantly faster and stronger. Also, Hellhounds will start to spawn. Pack-a-Punch is available from the start, as well as either Juggernog or Speed Cola. If players are overwhelmed by Zombies, they can retreat to a teleporter, where they will be sent to the Moon. When arriving at the Moon, there is no oxygen, and players must find spacesuits or they will be downed. Luckily, there is a P.E.S. directly in front of where the players spawn. On the moon, there is also lower gravity. Once the power is turned on, oxygen will be present in buildings, unless breached by the excavators or by breaking windows in the rooms. It is important to note that when in Area 51, kills won't count towards the round, therefore it is a great way to gain points in the beginning. Features *A new Perk-a-Cola: Mule Kick. When bought, the player will receive a third gun slot. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *New types of Zombies: Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies *The return of Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The Hellhounds only spawn in Area 51 after the player(s) stay there long enough. *Low gravity environment *Gravity Lifts *The P.E.S. and the Hacker. A player can only have one of these at a time as both are equipment. *A Teleporter to and from the Receiving Area and Moon. *A new easter egg mission called Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Samantha Maxis appears at its end. *The character's player indicators are now randomized. *Five playable characters; as Samantha Maxis is now playable in place of Richtofen after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. New Perk Mule Kick is the new perk on this map, located near the Teleporter and the AK-74u. It costs 4000 points and lets the player carry three weapons. The player will then have to purchase the third weapon off the wall or from the Mystery Box. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door to the right of the spawn area *PM63 - Through the first door to the left of the spawn area *MP5K - In the room with Deadshot Daiquiri *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Bowie Knife - Above the stairs near MP5K *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *RPK *Ray Gun *Wave Gun Locations and oxygen levels Oxygen is not present in any areas until the power switch is turned on. Once this is done, oxygen still is not constant throughout the Moon base, and can be removed by various factors in the game. *'Hanger 18': The default spawn; Area 51. There is nothing to purchase here, with the exception of either Juggernog or Speed Cola (that will alternate each time you enter Area-51) and Pack-A-Punch. A teleporter is located here for access to the moon. It is easy to hoard zombies here because of the open space, allowing people to have early Juggernog or Speed Cola since the power is always on here. *'Receiving Bay': The original room the characters spawn in after leaving Area 51. There is no oxygen at first, but will be restored if the power is turned on and no grenades have shattered windows. You must return here to hack any excavators breaching the base. A Mystery Box spawn is here. *'Outside Receiving Bay': The next accessible area after leaving the Receiving Bay. There is a launch pad to take you back in, and consoles for playing "Samantha Says," necessary for Richtofen's Grand Scheme. There are two tunnels accessible from here. There is also a huge trench where the three rockets that blow up earth in Rictofen's Grand Scheme. If you jump into this via one of the two openings, you will be downed and killed instantly. There is no oxygen here. *'Tunnel 6': A purple-walled area with a confusing pathway from one end to the other. There is oxygen here, but an excavator can remove it. *'Tunnel 11': A much more expensive route than Tunnel 6, but contains a perk machine and Semtex grenades. There is oxygen here, but an excavator can remove it. *'Power Room': The room unlocked after exiting either tunnel. The pyramid in which Samantha will spawn during the Easter Egg is located here. A Mystery Box spawn is in this room, but oxygen is not. *'Laboratories': Three floors accessed from the Power Room. The first two are unlocked using a single door, the third must be unlocked for another 1000 points. The Hacker may spawn on a desk located in any of these stories. There is oxygen here, but it can escape if a grenade shatters glass. *'Outside': Accessed from third floor of laboratory. The teleporter back to the receiving area is here. Inside the teleporter is a small gap in which you slip down into the Power Room, useful as a shortcut or escape. There is no oxygen here. A Mystery Box spawn is here. *'Biodome': Also accessed from the third floor of the labs. Launch Pads are in this room, which can transport you from side to side. A Mystery Box spawn is here, as is oxygen, but it can be removed by an excavator. Radios : ''Main article: Moon/Radios '' Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called Coming Home, activated with teddy bears with space helmets on around the map. *A second musical easter egg is an arcade style song that sounds similar to Damned, the zombies lobby music. It is activated by holding the action button by a computer in the lab next to the door to the Bio-dome. *A third musical easter egg is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. The music is activated when a player has One Giant Leap achivement. *A fourth musical easter egg is an arcade style version of Pareidolia. It is activatable only after activating the second musical easter egg (Arcade-styled remix of Damned). It is the radio at the end of Tunnel 11 on top of some computer equipment near the power room door. *A major easter egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Gallery Rezurrection.jpg|Moons advertisement picture, note the flying zombie in a space suit in the back ground. Blackops rez moon 3.jpg|Zombies on the moon, note how they appear to have been ripped open in the abdomen. Moon screen earth.jpg|Zombies on what appears to be the moon's surface, note how the zombies in the background seem to be doing a "bunny hop". Blackops rez moon 1.jpg|More Zombies on the Moon Resurrection full.jpg|Moon as it appears on the Rezurrection poster. Moonloadingscreen.png|Loading Screen File:Dogsinmoon.png|The group fighting in Area 51 against Hellhounds File:Moon Pack-a-Punch.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in Area 51 thumb|400px|left zT4iD5YdGuI Trivia *This is the first level in Zombies that is set in space. *After teleporting to the moon from Area 51 in the start of the game, the amount of time the player survived in Area 51 will be displayed. *There isn't a single death song for this map, instead only the laugh will be played. The second laugh is extended. *This is the first map where the Olympia and the M14 are not in the starting room. *This is the first map where you are able to see Samantha Maxis. *For some reason, after Earth is hit at the end of the easter egg, the zombies will have blue eyes. *This map has the most musical easter eggs. *The hangar in the Receiving Area is modeled after the multiplayer map Hangar 18. *If you teleport while Earth is about to be hit by the rockets, the sky will turn red for a few seconds and will then show the view of space. *The name of the moon base is Griffin Station. *This is the first map where the players' color indicators are randomized. References